


Like What You See?

by Bad_Romance



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Companion Piece, Dick Pics, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance
Summary: Karma can’t lie to himself as he glances up at Nagisa over the brim of his coffee cup. He’s completely smitten. Naturally, he thought that Nagisa was completely adorable when he first saw him, but that was just like - a fact of life - like taxes and death. That attraction only grew over time as Karma’s wandering eyes found more and more obscure details about Nagisa to privately fawn over.:::::This story is written for a prompt me and my friend animeangel1798 shared!Prompt: Karma runs a blog and wants his cute new college friend Nagisa to model for it, after weeks of asking Nagisa finally gives in. Surprise! It's a kink blog.Link to her take on this prompt: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194925
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animeangel1798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/gifts).



> This is a companion piece for a work by my friend animeangel1798 where she uses the same prompt but writes from Nagisa’s pov.  
> Not the same story, just same prompt - we’re each finding out what the other wrote as we post.
> 
> Check her story out here: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25194925

It began with a shared Gen Ed course last semester when they were assigned to the same team for a huge midterm presentation. Several times a week, they met up at a cafe which was the halfway point between their dorms. There, they worked together and got caffeinated.

Somehow, their cafe meet-ups continued through the second half of the semester. Maybe it was out of habit, at first. Or the fact that they both had regular meals they liked there. Either way, there was nothing making them continue sharing a table - yet they did. Without fail and without discussing it.

After the whirlwind of finals and accidentally meeting up at Nakamura’s messy party, they should have gone their separate ways. They didn’t share a class anymore. But they did share the cafe.

Karma can’t lie to himself as he glances up at Nagisa over the brim of his coffee cup. He’s completely smitten. Naturally, he thought that Nagisa was completely adorable when he first saw him, but that was just like - a fact of life - like taxes and death. That attraction only grew over time as Karma’s wandering eyes found more and more obscure details about Nagisa to privately fawn over.

He eyes the eraser of the pencil Nagisa runs over his lips in thought. They look so soft when Nagisa squishes them absent-mindedly. Karma presses the rim of his coffee cup into his own lips as he’s lusting over the teasing display Nagisa is putting on.

Last semester, they had gotten to know all of the usual facts about each other. Karma shared his ambitions as a double-major in political science and statistical analysis and Nagisa shared his much sweeter dreams of being a teacher. A “ _ real teacher” _ he had said and Karma got what he meant. They also exchanged interests - video games, music, action movies, and something more. Karma doesn’t remember how _it_ came up but during their conversations, he ended up slipping in his interest in social media. Or maybe Nagisa just inferred it from how Karma talked… something like that. 

Nagisa truly has to be a secret mastermind because somehow he even got Karma to talk about his interest in pictures. Karma suspects that Nagisa showed him a badly doctored photo on purpose to make him complain about it. The sneaky little devil even pretended to be surprised that the picture was photoshopped. Very tricky… and hot.

At Nakamura’s party, Karma remembers telling Nagisa that he has a blog where he’ll post photos of his own. He remembers Nagisa’s big, doe eyes looking up at him from under Karma's arm as he asked about it. 

_ “What kind of pictures?”  _ Nagisa had asked in disbelief.

Karma may have been a little tipsy but there was no way he was drunk enough to have actually shown Nagisa. Though he’s pretty sure he bragged about his follower count before leaving Nagisa behind on the couch to go push some big guy off the porch. He had to think of some way to stop himself from imagining Nagisa and his blog together. Plus it was pretty funny.

Since the party, the two of them only got closer. Now Nagisa catches Karma staring and Karma doesn’t bother to look away. Their eyes meet and Nagisa’s cheeks flush like his lips. Pretty blue eyes flicker down to Karma’s lips as well, making Karma’s ears hot. Then they both glance away. 

Karma swallows and lowers his coffee down to look at his phone instead. He pulls up his blog to scroll through idly - a master of keeping a straight face no matter what comes on screen. Except there’s an outfit that Nagisa would look absolutely perfect in…

“Ah, so, any plans for this weekend?” Nagisa asks.

He’s smoothing his hands over the page of his textbook, cheeks still a dusty pink. So adorable, still being flustered over just a little eye-flirting. 

Although… they have been doing a lot of eye flirting lately.

“I was actually thinking about working on some new content for my blog,” Karma says the first idea that pops into his head.

He used to be dangerously impulsive when he was younger. Nagisa makes Karma want to be dangerously impulsive again. His old parole office would be so disappointed…

“Really?” 

Nagisa is surprised to hear Karma bring up his blog on his own. Normally, Karma is evasive about it.

“MmHmm. Wanna help?” Karma asks, already feeling like he’s gone mad.

“Ah-” Nagisa falters, “I- I’m sorry, Karma, I can’t… this weekend…”

It sounds like an excuse but Karma takes it immediately. That was close… he almost dug a massive grave for their budding relationship. Though he is a bit disappointed Nagisa is so lamely trying to get out of spending time with him, it’s for the best. Definitely for the best. Any better outcome is pure fantasy. Extremely dirty and private fantasy.

“No problem, I get it.” Karma replies with a shrug.

* * *

It would seem that Karma isn’t done being insane because, over the next few weeks, he keeps asking Nagisa to help with his blog. 

They don’t only meet at the cafe now. They go to other places too - the movies for an action premiere, the arcade to blow off some stress, or just wandering around the city with no destination in mind. Their closeness has only made Karma bolder with his advances and Nagisa, the minx, doesn’t push him away at all. 

“I think you’d really bring a lot to my blog - my followers would love you,” Karma says one day over some icecream as this semester is coming to an end.

“Really?” Nagisa looks away, wearing his signature blush from the compliment. “What makes you say that?”

Karma wants to see Nagisa wearing his blush and nothing else. Instead, he just shrugs. 

“Just a feeling.”

“Ah… I don’t know… I’ll think about it…” 

* * *

Next time, it’s Nagisa who brings it up. He’s looking anywhere in their lazy cafe other than Karma.

“Is your blog like… you know…”

Karma grins and leans in towards Nagisa, his heart pounding at the possibility of being called out. Nagisa smells like the shampoo from the school convenience store and sandwiches.

“Like what?”

Nagisa huffs and looks away, blushing already. Maybe Nagisa did finally figure it out. Frankly, Karma finds it a bit surprising that Nagisa doesn’t already have his own successful career as a hot e-girl. 

“.... fine. I’ll come over and give it a try.” Nagisa relents finally.

Karma is shocked that Nagisa agreed, especially because Karma didn’t even ask this time. Nagisa’s curiosity must have finally gotten the better him - and Karma will make sure that the experience is worthwhile to him.

“Really? Right now?” Karma straightens up and grips his phone tighter.

Nagisa nods and then the little tease just has to run his fingers through his hair - just like Karma has been craving to.

Karma leads the way back to his dorm. He barely restrains himself from shoving a group of slow-walkers out of the way, wanting to make a good impression on Nagisa. Well, a better one than normal. 

On the way, he texts his roommate his one and only warning to vacate immediately. When Karma opens his room, his roommate is gone and they have the space to themselves. 

“Make yourself at home,” Karma insists with his arms spread wide. 

He gets his camera out of his desk drawer and when he looks up he nearly fumbles it out of his hands. He’s shocked to see Nagisa already sitting on his bed and taking his shirt off - no coercing needed. 

“Ah, wow, you’re really feeling at home.” He jokes with a dry laugh. 

Though he’s trying to stay cool, his face has shamefully exploded into a deep red.

Nagisa holds his loose shirt to his chest and gives Karma a sly look that makes his cock twitch in his pants, though the two of them are still overflowing with nervous energy.

“Come on, Karma. When were you gonna tell me you want me to model for your fetish blog? It was pretty bad of you to try and trick me.”

This time the camera slips from his jittery hands but he saves it with a tight grip on the strap. 

“When did you- Did I actually show you at Nakumura’s party?” 

Nagisa laughs and when he’s able to speak his shoulders are noticeably more relaxed. 

“Actually, you didn’t. But it was pretty obvious your blog was illicit… plus the reflection of it in the window a week after the party. You’re really bad at being subtle”

Karma’s heart races with excitement. Nagisa caught him a long time ago and kept up the deception until it was the right moment to strike. Plus, ‘striking’ actually means stripping in Karma’s bed. Nagisa is too hot 

“You’re too good at it - little snake.”

Nagisa’s mouth twitches with still slightly nervous excitement. All of Karma’s nervousness has drained out of him now, leaving him with sexual tension riding high on manic energy. 

“So you looked it up… and you liked it?” Karma prowls closer, the camera still clutched in front of his chest. 

Nagisa nods and scoots up the bed towards the pillows, his knees shifting. 

Karma places the camera down on the bed next to them to rest e his hand on Nagisa’s knee. He leans in close enough to press his chest to Nagisa’s shins. 

“I mean… some of it was pretty weird…” Nagisa chuckles lightly. 

His knees are still pressed together, not letting Karma between them. 

“Weird? Which ones?”

“Well… some of the drawings…”

Karma’s grin only gets sharper.

“What? You don’t like hentai?”

“Not… a lot.” Which is Nagisa’s sweet way of saying ‘no.’

Karma slides his hands down Nagisa’s calves over his pants which really need to go. He just wants to yank them off and pull away the crumpled shirt that Nagisa is using to hide his nipples.

“What did you like?”

Nagisa glances between Karma’s wandering hands and eyes. His knees shift more, making Karma really want to see what’s going on between them.

“I liked your photos…” Nagisa says softly.

He looks up at Karma from beneath his eyelashes. His gaze is demure but pointed, saying that he knows that Karma knows what that means. The only photos Karma has personally taken and posted to his blog are of himself. No face pictures - obviously. Just his dick.

“Oh yeah?” Karma murmurs.

Rather than waiting for an answer, he brings his hands back up to Nagisa’s knees. Just the lightest urging has those legs parting for him. Karma comes forward, settling between them, and before Nagisa can get out another word Karma lunges forward to steal a kiss.

Whatever was on the tip of Nagisa’s tongue must not have been important because he gives it up to Karma’s heated kiss right away. 

As Karma’s sucking at that perfect bottom lip which he’s fantasized about for so long, Nagisa lets go of his shirt to grab Karma’s face instead. The way Nagisa returns the kiss with his sly tongue is practically evil. It makes Karma hot and desperate. He pushes the loose shirt out of the way to run his hands all over Nagisa’s chest.

Nagisa arches into Karma’s touch and responds with a beautiful moan. Karma soon finds himself caught between trying to fumble Nagisa out of his pants and Nagisa trying to get Karma’s shirt off.

They keep getting in each other's way and the kiss naturally breaks when they chuckle together.

“Come on, don’t you remember what you came over for? You were gonna let me take pictures, right?” Karma asks teasingly.

Nagisa’s flushed face glows when Karma reminds him, but the rest of Nagisa seems to light up too.

“Okay, just no face.”

“You got it.”

No face. Could Nagisa seriously be thinking of the reputation he’s going to have with his future students right now? Karma wasn’t going to take pictures of Nagisa’s face anyway but he also doesn’t want Nagisa to think of his future students more than him.

How lucky those imaginary kids are going to be to have Nagisa for a teacher. Karma wishes he was Nagisa’s student. Nagisa is going to be such a sexy teacher - all of his students will probably have huge crushes on him.

Karma picks up his camera and turns it on.

“Pants off now, pretty boy.”

Nagisa is flushed down to his shoulders as he wiggles his legs out of his pants. Already, his underwear has a bulge to match Karma’s.

Karma lifts the camera to start snapping pictures, to their mutual excitement. The more photos Karma takes of Nagisa’s cute, flat chest and underwear, the more excited they both get. Karma can practically see Nagisa getting harder through the camera’s lens.

Karma rests on hand over the bulge, making Nagisa gasp. His hand covers it, which he happily documents with another photo.

“K-Karma…” 

Nagisa moans softly as Karma rubs him over his underwear. Even through the cloth, Nagisa’s cock is hot under Karma’s palm. Listening to Nagisa whine is just too much for Karma to bear. He quickly surges forward to take one of Nagisa’s hard nipples into his mouth. He gives it a good, hard suck while Nagisa squirms beneath him like a kitten, then ends the sucking with a savage bite.

Nagisa cries out, gripping the pillow under his head. His back arches and his thighs clench around Karma but he doesn’t tell him to stop. Karma is drooling when he finally pulls back to reveal a red ring of fresh bruises around Nagisa’s nipple.

“Perfect.” He licks his lips and snaps a picture.

“You’re terrible…” Nagisa chastises without any real conviction.

Karma’s smile is nothing but pleased. He puts down the camera for a moment to unzip the front of his pants and let his cock free onto Nagisa’s stomach. Nagisa’s hazy eyes drop down to look at it in an instant.

“Better in person?” Karma taunts as he gets rid of his pants and shirt completely.

“I don’t know yet.” Nagisa replies although it’s clear he’s liking what he’s seeing.

Karma gives himself a few pumps to take the edge off. Then he picks his camera back up and lines their cocks up for another photo.

“So cute…” Karma hums, admiring the picture as a new favorite already.

“Shut up,” Nagisa shoves at Karma’s hip playfully.

Karma responds by rocking their hips together, drawing a low moan out of himself. The heated whimper that comes from Nagisa sends a strong pulse straight through Karma’s cock. 

“How about a video?” Karma asks, voice hoarse. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Karma’s posted a video. Nagisa’s almost certainly seen the ones of Karma jerking off before.

Nagisa bites his lip and nods, barely hiding his thrill from the suggestion. Karma’s sweet little future teacher and trophy boyfriend has quite the exhibitionist streak.

“Yeah, you know that the internet can’t resist a video of a cute kitten having fun.” Karma says to test out a pet name. 

“Kitten?”

Nagisa is completely still, just breathing deeply as he watches Karma through half-lidded eyes, waiting for what he’ll say next.

“Kitten.” Karma reaffirms. “You’re like a little kitten. Anyone who sees you will adore you.”

He pets Nagisa’s cheek in one hand and chest with the other, brushing his thumbs over the abused nipple.

“You like that?”

Nagisa nods, practically mewling as Karma pets him already.

Karma leans in to give Nagisa a more tender kiss this time as he melts like a relaxed kitty under the petting.

It’s Karma’s aching cock that spurs him into breaking the kiss this time. He quickly switches his camera over to video and records himself wrapping his hand around both their cocks. He hopes that the high, wet sounds Nagisa makes are half as good on camera as they are in real life.

* * *

Just as Karma though, Nagisa’s a hit on his blog. An instant success. The next time they meet up at the cafe, Karma sits next to Nagisa rather than across from him to show Nagisa the full extent of his popularity. Karma can feel the blush radiating off of Nagisa’s face as they scroll through all the praise together. Better yet, he can feel how Nagisa squirms and shifts in his seat.

“You want to give them more?” He whispers to Nagisa

Nagisa nods and his fist tangles into the back of Karma’s shirt, clinging.

“Me too, kitty.”


End file.
